marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiple Man
' James Arthur "Jamie" Madrox', also known as Multiple Man, is a human mutant and changeling. Biography Jamie Madrox's mutant ability was apparent as early as his birth. He created his first duplicate when the doctor smacked him on his bottom. Two weeks later, Jamie's father resigned from the Los Alamos Nuclear Research Center and moved his family to an intentionally isolated farm in Lawrenceville, Kansas, at the suggestion of Professor X. Later, Damian Tryp of Singularity Investigations made hiw own offer to look after Jamie, claiming that Jamie was not a mutant but a changeling, a predecessor to mutants whom manifest their powers at birth. Jamie's parents, however, refused to give Jamie to Tryp. From a young age, Jamie was given a special suit to wear that would neutralize his mutant power, but before this could be explained to him, a tornado killed his parents when he was 15. It was later revealed that this tornado was caused by Tryp. Jamie spent the next six years alone caring for his parents' farm. When he was 21, malfunctioning control elements in the suit caused a power surge that released his inhibited power and caused the suit to begin absorbing ambient electrical energy. Confused, frightened, and driven mad by isolation, Jamie felt himself drawn to New York City. There, he clashed with the Fantastic Four until Professor X arrived to defuse the situation. With the help of Professor X and Mister Fantastic, Jamie's suit was repaired, and he accompanied Professor X back to his mansion in Westchester County. There, Jamie's temporary madness was cured, and after learning to cope with his powers, he was invited to join the X-Men. He declined and instead accompanied Professor X to Muir Island where he became a lab assistant to Moira MacTaggert. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Duplication: Multiple Man creates an identical physical living duplicate of himself upon any physical impact, possibly via extra-dimensional mass acquisition similar to the process used by Ant-Man or the Hulk. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented by Multiple Man. Although he can create multiple duplicates and the duplicates themselves can also replicate, each is only able to create one duplicate at a time; he has been seen to produce around 40 duplicates before no more would be created. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though they are usually guided by the original. Each tends to manifest one aspect of Multiple Man's personality, which increases in strength with lengthier separation from the original, potentially becoming extreme. Multiple Man is telepathically and empathically linked to his duplicates, suffering severe, potentially lethal, trauma if one dies. If Multiple Man himself were killed, it is not known whether any existing duplicates would continue to function independently. It has been said in theory that if the original Multiple Man were to be killed, that one of his active duplicates would be capable of taking over as the new "prime" and will assume the dominant abilities and collective personality that the original Multiple Man had. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. His powers have increased during his lifetime and have become more controlled, as he has learned to prevent his body from duplicating and can sometimes duplicate without kinetic impact. The original Multiple an can absorb his duplicates back into himself at will, at the same time absorbing the memories, skills, and experiences of the duplicate. Abilities Anatomy: Multiple Man has gained knowledge of human anatomy through one of his duplicates' experience. Multilingualism: He has learned Russian through a duplicate. Espionage: Through a duplicate, he has knowledge of Shaolin monk stealth techniques. Hand-to-Hand Combat: He has hand-to-hand combat training that he learned as a part of X-Factor and from a duplicate who studied martial arts. Law: He is a certified lawyer. Medicine: One of the duplicates was trained as an EMT. Acrobatics: He has been trained as a gymnast. Lock Picking: He has experience with picking locks. Notes *Multiple Man is 5'11" and weighs 155 pounds. He has brown eyes, brown hair, and an 'M' shaped tattoo over his right eye. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Changelings Category:X-Factor Investigations (Earth-616) Category:X-Ceptionals (Earth-616) Category:Summers Rebellion (Earth-1191) Category:X-Factor (Government) (Earth-616) Category:X-Corps (Earth-616) Category:X-Corporation (Earth-616) Category:Muir Island X-Men (Earth-616) Category:Duplication Category:Anatomy Category:Multilingualism Category:Espionage Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Law Category:Medicine Category:Acrobatics Category:Lock Picking